bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Turaga
A Turaga is the final form of a Matoran's life. After completing their respective Destiny, a Toa can sacrifice his or her Toa Power for the greater good and become a Turaga.__TOC__ History As with Toa, the Turaga of the First were created by the Great Beings already in the form of a Turaga, without having been a Toa nor a Matoran beforehand. Turaga later came into existence as the final stage of a Matoran's life. A Toa could become a Turaga after they have completed their Destiny and given up their Toa Power. Turaga were deemed the wise leaders of Matoran, and directed the villagers while the Toa protected them. One of the earliest Turaga, Fremya of Vuata Maca, was at one point driven insane, and shipped his entire Matoran population, including many of Lesovikk's friends, to the Realm of Karzahni. A Toa named Jovan, whose team saved the life of Mata Nui, sacrificed his own Toa Power and became the Turaga of Voya Nui. Several other members of his team also gave up their Toa Power, and became Turaga in other regions of the Matoran Universe. After the Great Cataclysm struck the Great Spirit Robot, Jovan was killed, and the Matoran of his area were forced to rely upon themselves for guidance. gathered around the Amaja Nui.]] Metru Nui has always had a Turaga to watch over it. During the Metru Nui Civil War, the Turaga, Aldeå and Kailen, were ineffective, and could not halt the fighting. Around the year 14,000 B.G.C., a Toa of Fire named Dume was transformed into a Turaga, and made leader of Metru Nui. Dume led the Matoran, defending it against Rahi attacks and Dark Hunter invasions, until Makuta Teridax silently abducted and impersonated him as part of his plan. .]] Six Toa, after rescuing the Matoran of Metru Nui, completed their destiny and became Turaga. They led the Matoran of Mata Nui for the next thousand years, helping their villages defend against Infected Rahi attacks and Teridax's harassment. The Turaga offered their wisdom to the Toa Mata, once they arrived on the island, though they withheld key information from them about Metru Nui. Upon returning to the city, they, along with the real Dume, became the leaders of Metru Nui. They were imprisoned in the Coliseum after Teridax's takeover the universe, and the traitorous Matoran Ahkmou took their place as the new ''"Turaga" during the remainder of Teridax's reign. After the Great Spirit Robot was destroyed and Teridax killed during a battle, the surviving Turaga in the Matoran Universe emigrated to the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Abilities & Traits Turaga are usually wise beings, with years of experience of leading Matoran. Turaga are slightly stronger than the Matoran, but are much weaker than Toa. The elemental abilities of a Turaga are significantly weakened upon their transformation, although they can still conjure up small amounts of their elemental power. Despite the transformation, Turaga can still maintain the concentration necessary to activate and use Noble Kanohi. Tools Upon their transformation, a Toa's Great Kanohi is altered in shape and reduced in power to become a Noble Kanohi. Turaga usually carry a Badge of Office, a symbol of their leadership status. This tool is usually their Toa Tool transformed, though they have been known to fashion their own. Fusions A Turaga Nui is a legendary sage, said to be the combination of six Turaga. To date, one has never been formed. The Tools and Noble Kanohi of a Turaga Nui will depend on the fused Turaga. Another type of being, called a Turaga Kaita, can be formed by the fusion of three Turaga, although Turaga Kaita have not been formed to date either. Both Turaga Kaita and Turaga Nui would have increased strength as a result of the merge. Social Structure & Interactions Turaga are held in high regard by the Matoran and Toa, and the decisions they make are rarely disputed. Matoran rely on their Turaga for guidance, and Matoran settlements without them often have a hard time coping on their own. Other species do not always respect the Turaga, as they are not integrated with the Matoran society. The Turaga are also a frequent target of the criminal organization known as the Dark Hunters. [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]], its' leader, often sends his operatives to kidnap or kill Turaga, in order to destabilize their regions and earn a profit. Known Turaga *Acquis - Formerly the Toa Onuka of Magnetism *Akito - Formerly the Toa Sāh of Magma (Deceased) *Aldeå‎‎ - Turaga of the First of Stone (Missing In Action) *Alkiria - Governess of the Storm Sector of Uteara and a Turaga of Lightning *Aritonu - Formerly the Toa Sepţit of Power Scream *Arraic - Formerly the Toa Bekesh of Disintegration *Artok - Formerly the Toa Naryk of Ice *Atemu - Formerly the Toa Sāh of Plasma (Deceased) *Åweko - Formerly the Toa Elid of Moonglow *Cahni - Formerly a Toa of Crystal *Chompshi - Formerly the Toa Terra of Electricity *Clyvæus - Formerly the Toa Ryhmä of Acid *Cyhuku - Formerly the Toa Sāh of Crystal *Danycn - Formerly the Toa Mia of Stone (Deceased) *Dotå - Formerly the Toa Mosi of Technology *Dume - Formerly the Toa Ronai of Fire *Ferohn - Formerly the Toa Sāh of Iron *Fides - Formerly a Toa of *Fremya - Turaga of the First of Ice *Gojan - Formerly the Toa Tepthei of Stone *Gorma - Formerly a Toa of Air *Inåmi - Formerly the Toa Sāh of Water *Iramis - Formerly a Toa of Magnetism *Jau - Formerly the Toa Maelun of Earth *Jovan - Formerly the Toa Voya of Magnetism (Deceased) *Kailen - Formerly a Toa of Water *Kerh - Formerly the Toa Bekesh of Jungle *Kheperå - Formerly the Toa Sāh of Insects (Deceased) *Kohilå - Formerly the Toa Mosi of Spirits *Kohu - Governor of the Central City of Uteara and a Turaga of Sonics *Korym - Formerly the Toa Onuka of Earth (Deceased) *Lacizid - Formerly the Toa Bekesh of Magma *Layef - Formerly the Toa Mårohi of Fire *Levikk - Formerly a Toa Marat of Earth *Lhikan - Formerly the Toa Mangai of Fire (Deceased) *Llĕn - Governor of the Green Region of Uteara and a Turaga of Poison *Lopini - Formerly the Toa Maelun of Lightning *Mashau - Formerly a Toa of Jungle *Matau - Formerly the Toa Metru of Air *Menes - Turaga of the First of Jungle (Deceased) *Metu - Formerly the Toa Sāh of Poison (Missing In Action) *Momeitos - Formerly the Toa Shadraw of Electricity (Deceased) *Nesoi - Formerly the Toa Mosi of Elasticity *Ninda - Formerly the Toa Maelun of Stone *Niru - Formerly the Toa Barak of Earth *Nix - Formerly the Toa Vuata Maca of Gravity *Nokama - Formerly the Toa Metru of Water *Nuju - Formerly the Toa Metru of Ice *Onewa - Formerly the Toa Metru of Stone *Orāni - Formerly the Toa Sāh of Lightning *Otoka - Formerly a Toa of Psionics *Pelekuā - Formerly the Toa Sāh of Rahi *Persh - Formerly the Toa Resi of Elasticity *Pothyn - Formerly the Toa Ryhmä of Stone (Deceased) *Rekona - ''"Formerly a Toa of Air" (A Figment of Toa Angelus Tala's Imagination) *Retu - Formerly a Toa of Magma (Deceased) *Rukoua - Formerly the Toa Onuka of Fire *Såait - Turaga of the First of Health *Shem-shu - Formerly the Toa Harvask of Shattering *Slehk - Formerly the Toa Maelun of Fire (Deceased) *Teft - Formerly the Toa Tepthei of Fire *Thaios - Formerly the Toa Uoas of Air (Deceased) *Thurom - Formerly the Toa Bekesh of Storms *Thylene - Formerly the Toa Elid of Jungle *Tolkien - Formerly the Toa Senixensis of Fire *Toren - Governor of the Ice Region of Uteara and a Turaga of Crystal *Ujama - Formerly the Toa Ryhmä and Toa Cevil of Jungle *Uk-mayt - Formerly the Toa Bekesh of Iron *Vakama - Formerly the Toa Metru of Fire *Vekkal - Formerly the Toa Bekesh of Earth *Vīces - Formerly the Governor of the Industry Region of Uteara and a Turaga of Earth (Deceased) *Vrael - Formerly the Toa Terra of Crystal *Whenua - Formerly the Toa Metru of Earth *Xelovekk - Formerly the Toa Maelun of Ice *Zarzoz - Formerly a Toa of Acid *Ylses - Governor of the Volcanic Sector of Uteara and a Turaga of Fire *Zarik - Formerly the Toa Naryk of Insects (Missing In Action) *Other members of Jovan's Toa Voya, excluding the one that used the Kanohi Ignika. *A Turaga, whose name is unknown, that argued with Vezok. *A Turaga who fled from Lariska. *A group of Turaga hunted by [[Lurker|''"Lurker"]]. (Deceased) *One or more Turaga on Tuyet's homeland. (Fate Unknown) *A Turaga on an island that Toa Mangai Naho swam to for reinforcements during the Toa/Dark Hunter War. *Three Turaga tied into a mission Vezok was assigned; a valuable tablet was also involved. *A Turaga of Sonics who committed serial arson on the Isle of Doppel Nui. Trivia *During Teridax's reign, the Matoran Ahkmou was named as the new ''"Turaga" of Metru Nui, despite not being an actual Turaga. This was merely a title to show his position of power. See Also *Gallery:Turaga Category:Species Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga